


Like a cloud in The Sky

by Calliopel



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 03, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliopel/pseuds/Calliopel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena se réveille  dans la crypte et profite de ses dernières heures avant de se changer en vampire pour faire un point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a cloud in The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt par image écrit dans le cadre d'un défi "Une Image en Mots" Lancée par Miya_Tenaka sur LiveJournal  
> Basée sur cette image
> 
> Ecrit le 09/09/12  
> 

L’asphalte était chaud sous ses fesses et le gravier allait sûrement laisser des marques sur sa peau nue mais elle n’en avait cure.  
Tout ce qui lui importait à ce moment précis était la sensation que lui procuraient les derniers rayons de soleil baignant doucement son visage.  
Ce qui était étrange dans tout ça, c’est qu’elle avait n’avait jamais fait attention à quel point elle aimait cette sensation. Peut-être pensait-elle que ça ne changerait jamais ? Ou cette année était passée tout simplement trop vite pour qu’elle puisse s’arrêter pour simplement apprécier son environnement.

Elle entendit un bruit de pas derrière elle mais ne se donna pas la peine de se retourner pour autant. Elle devinait aisément qui était venu lui tenir compagnie dans ses derniers moments.

\- Tu me fais de l’ombre, déclara-t-elle simplement, faisant référence à l’ombre qui la recouvrait entièrement.  
\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ta réaction Elena. Bonnie enchantera un de tes bijoux et tu pourras marcher de jour, comme nous tous. Pas de quoi en faire une montagne.

Elena se leva furibonde et lui asséna une gifle bien trempée. 

\- Je suis morte, Damon. Tu t’attendais à ce que je réagisse comment ? Que je me lamente sur mon sort ? Que je devienne folle ? Que je me mette à pester contre le monde entier et à chercher un coupable ?

Le jeune vampire se contenta simplement de hausser les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Pour lui, toute autre réaction que de rester assise au milieu d’une route aurait été normale.

\- Je veux juste profiter de la chaleur du soleil une dernière fois avant de devenir un vampire. Ce n’est pas trop demander, je trouve.  
\- Non, bien sûr. Prends le temps qu’il te faudra pour en venir au terme de ta vie humaine. Je serais là quand tu auras besoin de moi.

Elena le sentit partir et laisser aller ses larmes.  
Après avoir enduré la famille de Klaus toute cette année, elle avait fini par en mourir, tout comme Jenna ou Alaric. Même la mère de Bonnie. Ne serait-ce que penser que sa transformation allait changer ça dans le futur était de la folie pure et simple.  
Est-ce qu’elle devait faire comme Ric et refuser de devenir vampire ?

Elle étouffa un rire. Si jamais elle émettait se souhait, elle était sure de se retrouver avec une poche de sang enfoncée au fond de la gorge avant d’avoir eu le temps de finir sa phrase.

Elle prit une longue inspiration.  
Le soleil veniat de disparaître derrière l’horizon comme pour appuyer sa résolution.  
Il fallait qu’elle s’accroche, comme elle l’avait toujours fait jusqu’à présent.

Elle se retourna et rendit son sourire à Damon. Peut-être que tout ne serait pas si mauvais ?


End file.
